JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Multiverse Crossover Battle
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Multiverse Crossover Battle '''a.k.a. '''MCB is an alternate universe of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure where fighters from many different universes have been brought together to battle each other. However, it is soon discovered that something darker has brought everyone together and must be defeated. StoryCategory: } Basis/Pre-Game To Be Added During 'Game' MCB begins with the four main characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' waking up in a strange location - a pure white world filled with strange faces - and quickly getting in a battle stance only to be greeted by Murdoc, with his Stand Plastic Beach. He tells the 4 that he is from a different world and that every person they see is from a different world as well. Murdoc soon introduces one of his friends, Gassho, who has the Stand Walk the Lightning. Shortly after their introduction, a bright flash of light envelops everyone. When their eyesight returns, the four see only each other, Murdoc, and Gassho. Murdoc explains that, to the person who brought them here, this is like a game. In order to return home, they have to recruit all of the fighters that have been brought here and defeat the one in charge of this world. Chapter 1 - Stardust Mayhem Upon being introduced to the combat system through a tutorial battle - Senjin Kyuuba & Anne Von Stroheim vs. Murdoc & Gassho - the player is able to walk around the hub as a character of their choosing. The hub has a solid white floor and appears endless, with a pale gray sky. Murdoc will be standing nearby for the player to talk to. The battle system is in a 2v2 OR 4v4 format. With 2v2, the player controls one character while their partner is controlled by an AI. In 4v4, the player controls one character and can switch between the characters on their team. Also in 4v4, the EX Attack buttons use attacks from the other characters on your team and the block button uses the third team member's attack. Upon talking to Murdoc, a white door is seen next to him. Murdoc explains that this is a doorway to one of the areas in this world, and many people will be there to be recruited. The player is asked to enter, and walks through, the screen fading to black. When sight returns, the player is greeted to the home of Jotaro and Holly Kujo from Stardust Crusaders, though altered to have a futuristic room on the east side, and an American-style room on the west side. The area appears to be enclosed in a giant box with pale gray walls on all sides. Murdoc and Gassho join the four as they approach the home, but they all stop when two people begin to approach them, and they prepare for battle. They recognize the enemies as Jotaro and Ashton Grale and try to reason with them, but Murdoc stops them, pointing out that they have a dark aura surrounding them that is altering their minds. They must be defeated to recruit them. Battle -'' Player vs. Jotaro Kujo (End-Part 3) and Ashton Grale (AYA). 2v2 Upon victory, Jotaro and Ashton are cured of The Darkness and join the party, but there isn't time for celebration as multiple fights follow. ''Battle -'' Player vs. Vanilla Ice (Part 3) and Johei Sukenawa (TW). 2v2 ''Battle -'' Player vs. Nicholas Winsky (AYA:SBR) and Majesty Glasser (PB). 2v2 ''Battle -'' Player vs. Nit-Ern Siblings (WT). 4v4 ''Battle -''' Player vs. 2-D (GWar) and Noodle (GWar). 2v2 'Battle - 'Player vs. Jean Pierre Polnareff (Part 3), Muhammad Avdol (Part 3), Joesph Joestar (Part 3), and Iggy (Part 3). 4v4 After the long string of exhausting battles, the group notices no more foes have appeared. They take a break and use the time to explain to the people they helped what is going on. Vanilla Ice(3), Johei, Nicholas, Majesty, the Nit-Ern Siblings, 2-D, Noodle, Polnareff(3), Avdol, Joseph(3), and Iggy(3) become playable characters. The player is told by Murdoc that more Stand users await them in the home and that they must be prepared for battle. The player can use this time to change up their team AND WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE THEIR TEAM BETWEEN FIGHTS FROM THIS POINT ON. Upon entering, another string of battles begins. These battles have character requirements. 'Battle -''' Player (Jotaro Part 3 required) vs. DIO (Part 3) and Hank Hill. 2v2 ''Battle -'' Player (Senjin Kyuuba required) vs. Aubrey Redds (AYA:SBR) and Felus Hopefell (AYAlter). 2v2 ''Battle -'' Player (Murdoc required) vs. Nihi Shukyo (GWar) and Hol Horse (Part 3). 2v2 Battle -' ''Player (Hoyuga Naohiro required) vs. Noriaki Kakyoin (Part 3) and Suiiki Kakyoin (AYA:SBR). 2v2 ''Battle -'' Player (Anne Von Stroheim required) vs. Jikite Saijin (BV) and Shinu Asutoro (AYA:Jojolion). 2v2 The player gets a short break before Murdoc tells them to go deeper, to the last few opponents. Murdoc also says that for each area, there will be one battle that will be harder than the rest, and they should be prepared. A few more fights remain. Hank Hill, DIO(3), Aubrey Redds, Felus Hopefell, Nihi Shukyo, Hol Horse, Noriaki Kakyoin(3), Suiiki Kakyoin, Jikite Saijin, and Shinu Asutoro are now playable. ''Battle - ''Player vs. Jolyne Joestar (Standard)(SS) and Monique Voodoo (Jupiter)(SS). 2v2 ''Final Battle - ''Player (Jikite Saijin required) vs. Coltrane Amazaki (BV), DIO (Part 6 outfit), J. Geill (Part 3), and Enya (Part 3). 4v4 Upon the defeat of Coltrane, DIO(6), J. Geill, and Enya, DIO scoffs at the player before vanishing with a flash of light, while the other three join the group. Jolyne Joestar(SS), Monique Voodoo, Coltrane Amazaki, J. Geill, and Enya are now playable. DIO now has Part 6 as an alternate version. Murdoc says to the player that there are no more foes in the area and he leads the player back to the door, where the player returns to the hub. The hub now has all of the characters obtained in Chapter 1 wandering about. Jotaro(3) will allow the player to enhance and unlock skills when talked to. Hank Hill will allow the player to buy items when talked to. Jolyne(SS) and Monique will be together and will allow you to buy new outfits/versions for characters you have by paying Meteor Coins that you get from battle. After completing Chapter 1, Monique and Jolyne(SS) will sell Jotaro(6), Monique(Standard), Noriaki Kakyoin(4), Aubrey Redds(First), Senjin Kyuuba(C0de Zer0), and Anne Von Stroheim(Kill Em All). Murdoc is waiting for the player and, upon speaking to him, he will allow the player to go on to the next area and start Chapter 2. After the player enters the door and it fades to black, everything begins to lighten up again, but this time the player sees a giant machine with a tube in the middle. In this tube is a creature that looks like the Green Baby. Pucci comes into view, though a different Pucci from the one we're used to, and he approaches the machine. * Pucci: "At last. It has begun. True Awakening." * The tube bubbles and the baby moves. * Pucci: "Its Stand has awakened... Un-" * The screen fades to black... Chapter 2 - Diamonds and Blood The screen lightens up and the player finds themselves in Morioh, specifically from Part 4, but again... Its wrong... The entire city is on an island and the center of the town, where the Morioh Circle should be, is instead the giant home of Lisa Lisa. Parts of some roads are replaced with spike paths like that on Air Supplena Island and some buildings are replaced with older-looking Japanese homes. The larger buildings have been replaced by large Greek buildings and some areas have radiation in them, though it doesn't seem to spread. Murdoc tells the player that they are in the next area, and many foes await here as well. The player will have to defeat them as well to recruit them. The player can walk around a small area and talk to Jotaro(3), Monique & Jolyne(SS), Hank Hill, and Murdoc. The first three will do the same as in the hub, while talking to Murdoc will advance the story. Murdoc will tell the player that the first enemies are approaching, and the player will be able to change their team before, and between, battles. ''Battle -'' Player vs. Joeseph Joestar(2) & Caesar Zeppelli. 2v2 (Bonus Meteor Coins if playing a Hamon User) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Lisa Lisa & Darius Brando(Standard)(HG:K). 2v2 (Bonus Meteor Coins if playing a Hamon User) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Jermaine Johnson(HG) & Foh Alduin(HG:K). (Bonus Meteor Coins if playing Donny or Jotaro) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Josuke Higashikata(4) & Okuyasu Nijimura. (Bonus Meteor Coins if playing a JoJo) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Gokai Womaneku(BV) & Dionysus Brando(Wonder)(HG). (Bonus Meteor Coins if playing a Cross character) '''Cross tag is for characters not created by Enderdude2002 and not in the canon series ''Battle -'' Player vs. Jonathan Johnson(HG), Danagio Giovanna(HG:K), JJ Breakdown(AYAlter), & Yamiku Kakyoin(HG). (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Hanging Gardens or Hanging Gardens:Kersgesalt character) The player takes a moment to rest before Murdoc warns the player of a powerful foe approaching. From down the street, Santana, Wammu, Esidesi, and Kars(Normal) approach the player. Joseph(2), Caesar, Lisa Lisa, Darius, Jermaine, Foh Alduin, Josuke(4), Okuyasu, Gokai, Dionysus, Jonathan Johnson, Danagio, JJ Breakdown, and Yamiku are now playable. ''Battle -'' Player vs. Santana, Wammu, Esidisi, & Kars(Normal) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Part 2 character) The player defeats them but Kars gets back up and uses the mask as Yoshikage Kira appears. Santana, Wammu, & Esisdisi are now playable. ''Battle -'' Player vs. Yoshikage Kira(Early 4) & Kars(Ultimate) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Villain character) After the difficult battle, the 4 As You Are characters, Hoyuga, Senjin, Anne, and Donny, are unavailable for the next few battles as they have to rest. More enemies approach the player. Yoshikage Kira(Early) and Kars(Normal) are now playable. ''Battle -'' Player vs. Furui Webb(BV) & Koichi Hirose(Part 4) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Cross Character) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Rudol Von Stroheim(Part 2) & Yoshikage Kira(Sheer Heart Attack 4) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Villain character) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Ammon Avdol(BV) & Rohan Kishibe(Part 4) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Cross Character) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Yukako Yamagishi & Keicho Nijimura (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Part 4 character) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Anjuro Katagiri & Shigekyo Yangu (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Part 4 character) The player finishes the battle as the As You Are 4 finish resting and are ready to battle again. Furui, Koichi, Rudol, Ammon, Rohan(4), Yukako, Keicho, Anjuro, and Shigekyo are now playable. Yoshikage Kira can now be played as Yoshikage Kira(Sheer Heart Attack 4). Murdoc says that the player is almost done and that only a few opponents remain as the last battles start. ''Battle -'' Player vs. Rohan Kishibe(Gucci) & Speedwagon(2) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a character with an alternate costume or form) ''Battle -'' Player vs. Noriaki Kakyoin(AYA4) & Iggy(AYA4) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using an As You Are character) ''Final Battle -'' Player vs. Yoshikage Kira(Kosaku BTD) & Jiyo Jimbutsu(BV) (Bonus Meteor Coins if using a Bloodiest Vendetta Character) Upon completing the final battle, Jiyo Jimbutsu is now playable, and Rohan(Gucci), Speedwagon(2), Iggy(AYA4), and Noriaki Kakyoin(AYA4) are available alternate forms. Yoshikage Kira(Kosaku BTD) stands up from where he was defeated and announces to the player that they will not succeed before he disappears, just like DIO(6) did. Murdoc congratulates the player on clearing another area and freeing more people, but says that there's still more work to do, and everyone returns to the Hub. In the Hub after Chapter 2, costumes for Part 2 and the other characters obtained in the Chapter are now available, and Noriaki Kakyoin(AYA4) becomes a shopkeeper that sells Team Heat Attacks, starting with the Phantom Blood, Battle Tendencies, and As You Are Team Heat Attacks becoming available. Chapter 3 - Golden Heart, Golden Spin (Golden Wind, Steel Ball Run) Chapter 4 - Stone Cold Heart (Stone Ocean +) Chapter 5 - Those Worthy of the Truth Chapter 6 - Rhinoceros Beetle Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan Chapter 8 - Lions in the Stars (Jojolion +) Chapter 9 - Under the Moon {Ultima Machine} Chapter 10 - False God Falls Post-Game '''''More To Be Added Characters * Johei Sukenawa, Coal Chamber, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Titan Will belong to VoxelCultist. * Majesty Glasser, Virtual Insanity, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Purely Blue belong to Vannarep. * Jikite Saijin, Coltrane Amazaki, Gokai Womaneku, Furui Webb, Ammon Avdol, Jiyo Jimbutsu, Envy Me, Monk's Mood, Kid Cudi, Young Thug, Kill The King, A.T.C.K and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Bloodiest Vendetta belong to JojoFanN. Character attacks/abilities {W.I.P.} * Senjin Kyuuba ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Black Hole Sun!: ** I'll impale you!: ** Fine, Try this on for size!: ** Gravity will squash you flat!: ** EX - Fine, Try this on for size!: ** EX - Gravity will squash you flat!: ** Heat Attack - Lets set your death timer to 0! C0de Zer0!: ** Dual Heat w/ Felus - This is how we get it done!: ** Dual Heat w/ Donny (standard and Fallen Angel) - You will learn to fear the dark!: ** Standard - C0de Zer0 ** Style Action - C0de Zer0!: ** Oh? Does that hurt?: ** Sunburn Smack!: ** Get outta here!: ** EX - Sunburn Smack!: ** EX - Get outta here!: ** Heat Attack - Black Hole Sun: BOMBSHELL!: ** Dual Heat w/ Felus - This is how we get it done!: ** Dual Heat w/ Donny (Standard and Fallen Angel) - You will learn to fear the dark!: ** SBR Version ** Style Action - C'mon C0de Zer0!: ** I'll kick your face in!: ** Lance them through the chest!: ** Nice try, can you do better?: ** EX - I'll kick your face in!: ** EX - Lance them through the chest!: ** Heat Attack - World's Collide!: ** Dual Heat w/ Donny (SBR) - Thunderdome! Deimos! Ride us straight into them!: ** Dual Heat w/ Jikite Saijin - Hey, you think you can handle it?: * Nicholas Winsky ** Standard Version - Act 1 ** Style Action - Sound of Silence 1!: ** Play nicely now!: ** Act 1 Laser!: ** Act switch!: ** EX - Act 1 Laser!: ** EX - Play nicely now!: ** Heat Attack - Give it your all!: ** Standard Version - Act 2 ** Style Action - Sound of Silence 2!: ** Warp me, Act 2!: ** Flurry fists!: ** Act switch!: ** EX - Warp me, Act 2!: ** EX - Flurry fists!: ** Heat Attack - Triple Speed Punch!: ** Standard Version - Act 3 ** Style Action - Sound of Silence 3!: ** Shooting Star Punch!: ** Can you survive the Star Wrath?: ** Act switch!: ** EX - Shooting Star Punch!: ** EX - Can you survive the Star Wrath?: ** Heat Attack - With this, I become stronger! ACT 3 Salvation!: ** Standard Version - Act 3 Salvation ** Style Action - True Act 3...: ** Shooting Star Punch!: ** Star Wrath, Extra!: ** Nothing can stop me now!: ** Heat Attack - ACT 3! STARFURY METEOR SHOWER!: * Anne Von Stroheim (WIP) ** Dual Heat w/ Rudol Von Stroheim - Stroheim Power! The strength of Germany!: * Murdoc ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Plastic Beach is an interesting threat, yes?: ** Hydration Meter - A bar below his health that increases every time he does damage. When full, changes 'Freezing Punch' to 'Scalding Burst'. ** I'm going to kick you now, okay?: ** My Stand can take a beating, can yours?: ** Freezing Punch!: ** Alt - Scalding Burst!: ** EX - My Stand can take a beating, can yours?: ** EX - Freezing Punch!: ** EX - Scalding Burst!: ** Heat Attack - Plastic Beach, absorb all of the water from their body!: * Felus Hopefell ** Standard Version ** Style Action - This is Fat Bottomed Girls: ** I'm the one you should watch out for!: ** My unwavering defense!: ** Slash them to pieces!: ** EX - My unwavering defense!: ** EX - Slash them to pieces!: ** Heat Attack - My unbreakable Stand is going to crush you flat!: ** Dual Heat w/ Senjin Kyuuba (Standard and C0de Zer0) - This is how we get it done!: * Donny Redding ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Can you come face to face with Fear itself?: ** I'm gonna punch the shit outta you!: ** Feel your fear!: ** Slice them up, Fear the Reaper!: ** EX - Feel your fear!: ** EX - Slice them up, Fear the Reaper!: ** Heat Attack - This power?! It must be-! Fear the Reaper: Fallen Angel!: ** Dual Heat w/ Senjin (Standard and C0de Zer0): ** Standard Version - Fallen Angel ** Style Action - Fallen Angel will destroy you: ** I'm gonna punch the shit outta you!: ** Blue Oyster Cult will surround you in seconds!: ** Fallen Angel, Double Scythe!: ** EX - Blue Oyster Cult will surround you in seconds!: ** EX - Fallen Angel, Double Scythe!: ** Heat Attack - Fear the Reaper: Fallen Angel... Drag them to Hell!: ** Dual Heat w/ Senjin (Standard and C0de Zer0): ** SBR Version ** Style Action - Fear the Reaper is just as strong on horseback!: ** My horse will trample you. Now hold still!: ** Fear the Reaper: Godzilla!: ** Face your worst fears!: ** EX - Fear the Reaper: Godzilla!: ** EX - Face your worst fears!: ** Heat Attack - FTR Godzilla, Burn the Cities!: ** Dual Heat w/ Senjin (SBR) - Thunderdome! Deimos! Ride us straight into them!: * Johei ** Standard Version ** Style Action - ** Attack 1 (Human attack) ** Attack 2 (Stand or human) ** Attack 3 (Stand attack) ** EX - Attack 2 ** EX - Attack 3 ** Heat Attack - * Majesty ** Standard Version ** Style Action - ** Attack 1 (Human attack) ** Attack 2 (Stand or human) ** Attack 3 (Stand attack) ** EX - Attack 2 ** EX - Attack 3 ** Heat Attack - * Monique ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Moonchild!: ** I'll shove my sword down your throat!: ** Let's see you fight your own shadow!: ** Eat Obsidian, asshole!: ** EX - Let's see you fight your own shadow!: ** EX - Eat Obsidian, asshole!: ** Heat Attack - Moonchild, take care of these weaklings for me...: ** Jupiter Version ** Style Action - Moonchild, Electric Funeral!: ** Why waste my time on you?: ** Thunder punch!: ** Sparking Obsidian!: ** EX - Thunder punch!: ** EX- Sparking Obsidian!: ** Heat Attack - Electric Funeral, Lightning Coffin!: ** Dual Heat w/ Jolyne (Standard) - Thunder Vortex!: ** Dual Heat w/ Jolyne (Shadow Walker) - We can still fight!: ** Contract Version ** Style Action - Moonchild?: ** Don't touch me...: ** I don't even know who you are...: ** Threat Spotted...: ** EX - I don't even know who you are...: ** EX - Threat Spotted...: ** Heat Attack - I don't know who you are, but Moonchild should take care of you...: ** Dual Heat w/ Jolyne (Standard) - Did you forget?!: ** Dual Heat w/ Jolyne (Shadow Walker) - You aren't worthy...: * Jolyne Joestar ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Spiral Architect!: ** I can punch pretty hard, right?: ** I'll blow you away!: ** Wind works in reverse too!: ** EX - I'll blow you away!: ** EX - Wind works in reverse too!: ** Heat Attack - Spiral Architect! Vortex!: ** Dual Heat w/ Monique (Jupiter) - Thunder Vortex!: ** Dual Heat w/ Monique (Contract) - Did you forget?!: ** Shadow Walker Version ** Style Action - Last Kiss!: ** I'm not dead yet!: ** This is the last time, understand?: ** I've had enough of this!: ** EX - This is the last time, understand?: ** EX - I've had enough of this!: ** Heat Attack - Feel Last Kiss' Dark Power!: ** Dual Heat w/ Monique (Jupiter) - We can still fight!: ** Dual Heat w/ Monique (Contract) - You aren't worthy...: * Jikite Saijin (Hontoda Kujo) ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Envy Me, Get em! ** Meet My Heel! ** Envy Me! Reach For them! ** Physics Are At my Whim! ** EX - Envy Me! Reach For Them! ** EX - Physics Are At My Whim! ** Heat Attack - Envy Me, Singularity!- ** Dual Heat w/ Ammon (Jikite, BV) - Speedwagon Foundation's Got my Back! ** Dual Heat w/ Ammon (Jikite, IF) - Help out this old man! ** JJBA: IF Version ** Style Action - Memories, Damn the Memories. ** Wha'ddya mean I can't use my hands? ** Evolution Meter: A meter shown under Hontoda's Health, Once done enough damage, He will stab himself with the arrow, unlocking his second form, Envy Me: MVP. ** I'm Gonna pound you to death! ** Old Pal, Let's Wreck em! ** EX - I'm Gonna pound you to death! ** EX - Old Pal, Let's Wreck em! ** Heat Attack - Envy Me: MVP! * Coltrane Amazaki ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Being The Boss Requires Real Skill.- ** What, did you think this cane was for show? ** 7 Hells Overdrive! ** Monk's Mood, Let's go. ** EX -7 Hells Overdrive! ** EX - Monk's Mood, Let's go. ** Heat Attack - It won't happen anywhere else in time. ** Dual Heat w/ Hontoda Kujo (Jikite Saijin) - You say you've grown? Let's test that theory. ** Dual Heat w/ Furui Webb - Your Young Thug is strong. Help me out! * Gokai Womaneku ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Never Thought You'd Get Beat by a kid, huh?- ** Right In The Eyes! ** Kid Cudi! ** Disassemble! ** EX -Kid Cudi! ** EX -Disassemble! ** Heat Attack - That body of yours looks mighty strong...- * Furui Webb ** Standard Version ** Style Action - I'm Not that smart, but brawns are needed more than brains right now! - ** Bullet Barrage! ** That Stand looks nice, Mind if I take it? ** Mirror Dome! ** EX -That Stand looks Nice, mind if I take it? ** EX -Mirror Dome! ** Heat Attack - Young Thug, take it away! ** Dual Heat w/ Gokai Womaneku The Brains and The Brawn! - * Ammon Avdol ** Standard Version ** Style Action - The Speedwagon Foundation's Veteran!- ** I Assure you, I can destroy you easy. ** KTK! Tear Them Down! ** UWOAAAAH! ** EX -KTK! Tear Them Down! ** EX -UWOAAAAH! ** Heat Attack - Kill The King, Assist Me!= - * Jiyo Jimbutsu ** Standard Version ** Style Action - Your Secrets...- ** Being A Rock Human Has It's Perks.. ** A.T.C.K, Bunch Up. ** A.T.C.K, Chase them down! ** EX -A.T.C.K, Bunch Up. ** EX -A.T.C.K, Chase them down! ** Heat Attack - Oh The Rocky Humanity!- 4v4 Team Heat Attacks The character listed under each combo are the characters that can do the combo. * Phantom Blood Combo ** Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon(1), William Zeppelli, Dio Brando(1) * Battle Tendencies Combo ** Joseph Joestar(2), Caesar Zeppelli, Lisa Lisa, Rudol Von Stroheim, Smoky Brown, Speedwagon(2) * Pillar Men Combo ** Santana, Wammu, Esidisi, Kars(Standard) * Stardust Crusaders Combo ** Noriaki Kakyoin(3), Jotaro Kujo(Standard or End-Part 3), Joseph Joestar(3), Muhammad Avdol, Jean Pierre Polnareff(3), Iggy(3), Hol Horse, Holly Joestar, Hoyuga Naohiro(3) * Stardust Crusaders Villain Combo ** DIO(3), Vanilla Ice, Hol Horse, Enya, J. Geill, ZZ, Pet Shop, Daniel D'arby, Terrence D'arby, Jean Pierre Polnareff(Anubis), False Captain Drake * Diamond is Unbreakable Combo ** Josuke Higashikata(4), Koichi Hirose(4), Okyuyasu Nijimura, Yakako Yamagishi, Shikegyo Yangu, Rohan Kishibe(4), Keicho Nijimura, Jotaro Kujo(4), Noriyaki Kakyoin(4), Iggy(4), Joseph Joestar(4), Shizuka Joestar(4) * Killer Queen Combo ** Yoshikage Kira(Early 4), Yoshikage Kira(Sheer Heart Attack 4), Yoshikage Kira(Kosaku BTD), Yoshikage Kira(8) * Golden Wind Combo ** Giornio Giovanna, Bruno Bucciarati, Leone Abbacchio, Guido Mista, Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo(5), Trish Una, Senjin Kyuuba(Standard), Donny Redding(Standard), Anne Von Stroheim(Standard), Hoyuga Naohiro(5), Jean Pierre Polnareff(5), Jotaro Kujo(5) * Passione Villain Combo ** Diavolo, Doppio, Polpo, Sale, Illuso, Pesci, Ghiacco * Stone Ocean Combo ** Jolyne Cujo, Jotaro Kujo(6), Ermes Costello, Foo Fighters, Weather Report, Weather Report(Heavy Weather), Narciso Anasui(Female), Narciso Anasui(Male), Senjin Kyuuba(Standard), Donny Redding(Fallen Angel), Anne Von Stroheim(Kill Em All) * Pucci's Dream Combo ** Enrico Pucci(Standard) or Enrico Pucci(New Moon), Dio Brando, DIO(3) or DIO(6), Diego Brando(Standard) or Diego Brando(Alternate) * Steel Ball Run Combo ** Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppelli, Aubrey Redds(Standard), Senjin Kyuuba(SBR), Donny Redding(SBR), Anne Von Stroheim(SBR), Hoyuga Naohiro(SBR), Sandman/Soundman, Pocoloco, Diego Brando(Standard) * America's Freedom Combo ** Funny Valentine, Diego Brando(Standard), Diego Brando(Alternate), Blackmore, Axl RO, Nicholas Winsky, Aubrey Redds(Alternate) * Jojolion Combo ** Josuke Higashikata(8), Joshu Higashikata, Yashuo Hirose, Kyo Nijimura, Senjin Kyuuba(C0de Zer0), Anne Von Stroheim(Heartbreak Armageddon), Shinu Asutoro * As You Are Combo ** Senjin Kyuuba(Any version), Donny Redding(Any version), Anne Von Stroheim(Any version), Hoyuga Naohiro(Any version), Ashton Grale * Bloodiest Vendetta Combo * Hanging Gardens Combo ** Jermaine Johnson(Any version), Dionysus Brando(Any version), Jonathan Johnson, Yamiku Kakyoin * HG:Kersgesalt Combo ** Darius Brando(Any version), Foh Alduin, Marshal Fields(Any version), Danagio Giovanna(Any version) * Gorillaz Warfare Combo ** Murdoc, 2-D, Noodle, Gassho, Nihi Shukyo * Joestar Family Combo ** Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar(Any version), Jotaro Kujo(Any version), Josuke Higashikata(4), Jolyne Cujo, Giorno Giovanna, Jonathan Johnson, Jermaine Johnson, Johnny Joestar(Any version), Josuke Higashikata(8), Yoshikage Kira(8), Jikite Saijin(BV), Jolyne Joestar(SS, Any version) * Brando Family Combo ** Dio Brando, DIO(Any version), Giorno Giovanna, Donatello Versus, Darius Brando, Danagio Giovanna * Higashikata Family Combo ** Josuke Higashikata(4), Josuke Higashikata(8), Joshu Higashikata, Norisuke Higashikata IV * Zeppelli Family Combo ** William Zeppelli, Caesar Zeppelli, Gyro Zeppelli, Donny Redding * JoBro Combo ** Speedwagon(1), Caesar Zeppelli, Noriaki Kakyoin(3), Okuyasu Nijimura, Bruno Bucciaratti, Ermes Costello, Gyro Zeppelli, Joshu Higashikata * Villain Combo ** Dio Brando, Kars(Standard), DIO(3), Yoshikage Kira(Kosaku BTD), Diavolo, Enrico Pucci(New Moon), Funny Valentine, Dionysus Brando * Senjin Combo ** Senjin Kyuuba(Standard), Senjin Kyuuba(SBR), Aubrey Redds, Felus Hopefell * Kakyoin Combo ** Noriaki Kakyoin(3), Noriaki Kakyoin(4), Suiiki Kakyoin, Yamiku Kakyoin * DIO Combo ** Dio Brando, DIO(3) or DIO(6), Diego Brando, Darius Brando(Standard) * Hamon Combo ** Jonathan Joestar, William Zeppelli, Joseph Joestar(Any version), Caesar Zeppelli, Lisa Lisa, Kars(Ultimate), Hoyuga Naohiro(Any version), Darius Brando(Standard), Coltrane Amazaki * Nit-Ern Family Combo * Father-Son Combo ** Norisuke Higashikata IV & Joshu Higashikata, DIO(3 or 6) & Giorno Giovanna, Darius Brando(Oliander) & Danagio Giovanna * Repentance Combo(aka Purple Haze Feeback) ** Pannacotta Fugo(Distortion), Sheila E, Cannolo Murolo, Giorno Giovanna(Boss), Guido Mista(PHF) Restrictions * Requiem Stands will be unavailable (for the most part. Certain 'requiems' are just new forms). Since it is a large crossover, and not everyone has a Requiem Stand, certain Stand types are not available. This is so that everyone will have at least SOME chance. ** Actual Requiem Stands ** Over Heaven Stands ** 'Beyond' Stands ** Similar Stand Forms ** Others not allowed: Tusk Act 4 (Reality Breaking), Killer Queen-Bites The Dust (Reality Breaking), Made In Heaven (Reality Breaking), D4C Love Train, The World Over Heaven. * ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE ALLIES, PROTAGONISTS, OR SUPPORT. The only antagonists are Pucci and 'The Force' which brought everyone to MCB. Everyone is trying to fight to get home. THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN'T HAVE AN ANTAGONIST ADDED. The Antagonist from your Universe can be brought in as an ally/supporting character/protagonist just fine, but they are not the threat everyone is facing. * Characters will not be able to gain Requiems, Over Heavens, Beyonds, Bounds, Wounds, or any other NEW form while in MCB. The only forms available will be those already existing. Trivia * SLOTS ARE BLANK AND LEFT OPEN FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO PUT THEIR CHARACTERS FROM THEIR UNIVERSES. THIS IS AN OPEN COLLAB FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS THEIR CHARACTER IN. * When someone adds their Character to MCB, I add them to a list of contributors. The list is in order from oldest to newest. Your place on this list will determine where in the story you are added (mostly. I might change where they appear if the owner of the character asks for a specific interaction). This means the first people will appear closer to the beginning of the story and the later you join, the later in the story you will be introduced. * A '''BIG '''thank you to VoxelCultist and Vannarep for being the first people to contribute to MCB! This project is only possible with contribution from the community, so thank you a bunch! * Another thanks, this time to JojoFanN, for contributing to MCB! With these contributions, I can begin work on Chapter 1! * As a reminder, while this is a story, it is set up like a video game, like that of Eyes Of Heaven. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Crossover Category:Open Collaboration Category:Enderdude2002 Category:Vannarep Category:VoxelCultist